


January: Snowball Fight

by Amydiddle



Series: Hunkles Calendar 2k17 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hunkles Calendar, January, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: The snow covered land was something to be expected when one was sailing around the Arctic Ocean and reached some form of land. The freezing cold wind also was something to be prepared for and then you added in what time of year it was and it shouldn’t have been a shock to see the snow.But it was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://gfhunklescalendar2017.tumblr.com/

The snow covered land was something to be expected when one was sailing around the Arctic Ocean and reached some form of land. The freezing cold wind also was something to be prepared for and then you added in what time of year it was and it shouldn’t have been a shock to see the snow.

But it was.

It was a magical thing to walk on land where no one had ruined the bed of white and leave their foot prints behind on the once untouched blanket of white. Everything about this small moment and break in their journey was just amazing.

Stanford stared up at the ice covered trees with a smile that just showed awe. Even with countless dimensions that had been covered in snow or had been in a winter-like season when he had entered them he still felt like there was nothing quite like his Earth. His home still had so much to show him.

The man’s musings were cut off by something hard and cold hitting him in the face. He gave a shout of fright and fell back into the cold snow. Ford’s mind went straight to an attack of some creature; that they both were going to be killed by some unseen monster but the sound of familiar laughing crashed those fears away.

“Stanley!”

“You should’ve seen your face!”

Ford wiped the snow off his glasses and glared at his twin brother. Stan was doubled over a few paces away laughing like a maniac. Next to his foot prints was evidence of the projectile that had surprised him being made.

Ford wiped the rest of the snow off his face. Stanley was so focused on laughing that he didn’t even notice Ford make his way over to him until it was too late. The older twin picked up some snow and shoved it town his brother’s jacket and shirt so it hit bare skin.

“HOLY TOLITO!”

Stanley stumbled back at the sudden shock of cold.

Ford couldn’t help but laugh at the display as he watched his twin dance around and attempt to get the snow out before it melted and wetted his back. The desired effect was not given but it did bring the scientist much amusement.

“Screw you, Ford!”

“You asked for it, Stanley,” Ford said cheekily.

“I did not.”

Stanford rolled his eyes.

“The evidence beside you shows differen-.”

Stanford was cut off again by another snow ball to the face. Stan standing in front of him and already molding another handful of snow into a round shape for throwing. When Stan raised his hand to throw the projectile is when Ford moved to dodge it.

The snowball broke on the icy earth where he had been standing as he rolled across the ground; snow sticking to his scarf and jacket. He grabbed snow in his hands and began to mold it into his own snowball.

Stanley was still making his new weapon when Ford hit him in the shoulder.

“Hey!”

“All is fair in love and war, Stan!”

Stan raised his snowball.

“I’ll show you war!”

Ford turned to grab more snow as Stan threw the snowball. The projectile breaking apart on the back of Stanford’s head. A laugh left the scientist as he started to grab more snow to throw back at his brother.

This cold, untouched land that they had landed near was would soon be covered in foot prints, skid marks, and evidence of a great snow battle that would soon be covered up again by another layer of snow. For right now, though, they would leave their mark in the snow under the January sun.


End file.
